Can A Friendship Bloosom Into Love?
by J-Ninja421
Summary: Ema always wanted a family...and to love someone. What happens if she falls in love with one of the Asahina brothers? Highschool life and soon to be wedding bells!
1. New Room!

I love Brother's Conflict! Just finished watching it. Wanted to type a stroy about it :3

Hope it's a good story.

Review

* * *

Chapter 1: Good-bye Old Room and Hello New Room!

As Ema about to exit her old room. She takes a long last look. "Goodbye old room." Today is the last day being in her old house. Why you wondering? Her dad is engaged to a rich women that have's 13 sons. This used to shock Ema the very first time her dad announce it to her. Now she's used to the idea and ready for a new change and be in a real family.

All her life, she has always been alone. Her father travel's all the time leaving her home by herself. It used to be hard for Ema. She wasn't always alone her friend Juli a squirrel is always by her side. Her dream is to be surrounded by a loving family. Also...their is something else she dreams about. Falling in love with someone. Experiencing meeting your other half and kiss your true love.

"Ready, chii?" Juli jumped on Ema's shoulder and looking at her questionable.

Ema smiled to her squirrel friend. "Yeah Juli just giving my last look. I am going to miss this place...But I am ready to be part of a new family." Ema picked up her pink suitcase and grab her doorknob to close behind her and leaving her old home.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shinning down on Ema's smooth face and giving Juli a sun bath.

"Why didn't you call a cab, chii? Is your suit case heavy?" Juli asking with a concern tone.

Ema approach stairs and carefully taking her time going up. A drop is on Ema's forehead. "Don't you worry I will be fine. Besides...I don't have enough money to pay for a cab. And..." She smiles brightly. "It's a beautiful day!"

The pretty side ponytail girl almost to her last step before she completely lost her balance. Falling backwards loosing her feet touching the ground. "EEE!" screamed Ema.

Suddenly, someone catches her in bridal style. Ema eyes are completely shut as she opens her chocolate eyes slowly. The sun is blocking the person face. "You better watch your step. Or...wait Ema?"A familiar deep guy voice. Ema looked closely as her eyes widen. "Yusuke!" The two stare at each other. Moments Yusuke gently release her. Looking away fast. His spikey red hair is matching his cheek color. Ema's heart is racing uncontrollable.

Juli is on the ground witnessing it. He is hating the idea of a boy touching his precise Ema! He runs toward him and hiss away. Yusuke looks at the grey squirrel weridly. "Um? What's up with him?" he questions.

Ema looks and gave Juli a stop it look. "He's my pet...don't worry about it. Oh!" She bows down at him. "Thank you for saving me!"

Yusuke continue blushing and nod "No problem...Just...?" He looks at her suitcase and her clothes are scattered everywhere after the fall. "Let me help you. Are you moving somewhere?" He leans down picking up the clothes. Ema joins him and picking up her clothes. "Yes I am. My father is engage with this lady name . I am moving in this house and going to have 13 new brothers."

Yusuke stop what he was doing and gets up fast. His eyes widen and jaw is drop. "W-What! No way! You're my my my my...!" The red head boy is completely tongue tied. Ema squeal of realizing what he is trying to say. "You're my new brother!?"

The two are quiet. Ema stood up and grab her suitcase. "This is cool we are now living together." Ema smiled. Yusuke looks unhappy and Ema doesn't know why. "I am sorry..." Yusuke began. Looks at her face directly. "I can not accept it." Ema eyes are in shock. The two got interrupted.

"Yusuke-bro!" A little pink hair boy shouts. Two other adults are following the little one. Yusuke became confused. "Masa-bro, Ukyo-bro and Wataru!? What are you guys doing out here?" Masanomi rub his brown hair. "Well, we were out buying paint for our new sister. So I ask Ukyo to help me carry some paint. And Watoru wanted to help picking out the colors."

Watoru smiled by looking at Ema. "She is pretty! Is she your girlfriend. Yu-nii san?" Then he looks at the hot tomato Yusuke. "N-N-Nooooo! She is um...our...grr" He rubbed his head fast being embarrassed and does not want to say it.

Ukyo figure it out. "Are you Ema by any chance?" The smart butler looking blonde asked with a kind smile.

Ema shyly smiled. "Yes I am. Are you the Asahina brothers?""

The three smiled big and nodded. Watoru ran toward her and gave a big hug to his new sister. "Yeah! I finally have a sister! Come on big sis let's go paint your room." Watoru grabbed Ema's hand and started running with her.

"HEY WATORU!" Yusuke shouts. Masaomi walked past Yusuke while holding the paint. "Let's go. Watoru slow down!" Trying to speed walk.

Ukyo looked at the trouble Yusuke. "You okay Yusuke? Your being more un-you today."

He stares off the ground and walks past Ukyo. "I am fine...let's go home."

The two left.

* * *

They all arrived at the condo. It's enormous. There is a beautiful garden there and Ema was drain to it. For now, they all walked inside. They went into the elevator.

"You can go check out your room, Ema-san." Ukyo suggested in the elevator.

"Can I show her!?" Watoru shouted with excitement. Then the elevator opened to the third floor.

"Yes but remember Watoru. You have your swimming lessons later." Masaomi reminded. "Yusuke can you help me out?"

Yusuke frown because he wanted to hang with Ema and Watoru. "Sure." Is all he said.

Watoru and Ema exit the elevator and left the three.

The two arrived in front of the door. "AW! We need a key. I will be back Big sis!" Watoru ran off.

Ema stood their and look at Juli. " I can't wait to see my new room." Juil nodded. "Hope there is a window I don't sense no males around. Will you be okay for a little bit, chii?"

"Yeah. Go ahead Juli." Ema in courage.

The grey squirrel jump off and ran off.

Out of the blue someone wraps their arms around Ema. "Who are you...?" a male tone said being flirty. Ema froze up and blushed. "I-I am Ema."

The boy turned her around and the two looked at each other eye contact.

(He have's pretty purple eyes...) Ema thought to herself.

The guy flipped his cool white hair and his purple eyes sparkle. "I am Tsubaki. I am now your brother. Which is a shame. You're so cute!" He hugged her again.

Someone hits him at the back of the head. "Cut it out Tsubaki."

Tsubaki whined and stared at his twin. "Ah Azusa! I was just being friendly to our sister."

Azusa looks at Ema and gives her a heart-warming smile. "Hi there. I am Azusa. Tsubaki and I are twins."

Tsuabaki wraps his arm around his brother and grins. "See we look so alike! Except for our hair color haha."

Ema smiled and bowed down. "Great to meet you both."

"If you mind me asking why are you here and not the dinning room?" Azusa asked in confusion.

"Well Watoru wanted to show me my room. He needed a key. So I been hanging out here." She says shyly.

Watoru comes running back with someone else. "Sorry Big sis! I had trouble finding the key. Thanks to Subaru-nii san I was able to find it."

Subaru study Ema and asked. "Are you the daughter of Rintaro?"

"Yes I am. My name is Ema." Ema says being a shy sheep. She haves a feeling that she will introduce herself quite a bit today.

"My name is Subraru." He walked up to her and handed the key. "This is the key to your room."

Ema smiled and unlock her door. She enter her room and all it's. "Empty?"

Watoru ran in and dance around the empty space. "Yup were going to paint your room! Can we do it now?"

Ema walked in and observed her room and smiled. "Yeah I am in a painting room."

The paint came up in her room. Watoru, Tsuabki, Azusa and Yusuke helped with the painting. Ema decided with baby pink to be on her walls. It's her favorite color. It took half of the day to paint. She gotten to know her brothers a little more. She still needs to meet more though. Tonight their will be a big dinner party. By then she will meet everyone.

* * *

**I hope it was good. It will get more juicy soon :) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review**


	2. First Time Family Dinner

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brother's Conflict**

* * *

Chapter 2:First Time Family Dinner

I have spend half have the day painting my new room. Gotta say it looks really cute. I never had a painted room before especially it's my favorite color in the whole world pink. Yeah...shy to admit I am a girly girl. Hope my new brothers don't get to annoyed by my girlishly side. Yet again, I am so shy...I met almost all of my brothers. I should meet the rest tonight for dinner. Maybe I should go take a shower.

Ema went in her suitcase grab some clean clothes and brought her scented vanilla shampoo with her. She remember where the bathroom is. Earlier Azusa gave her a map. She practically memorized less then 20 minutes. Ema really wants to have a good impression for her brothers. Right now she is a total mess with the paint...

Watoru got carried away and splat paint on Ema. Then she did it back and it aim at Yusuke by accident. Soon Tsubaki joined...You get the picture it was a paint fight. Usually that kind of incident would of made Ema freaked out. For once in a long time she was having a blast! Juli was practically being a stalker through the window and watch it happened. He wanted to stay away from the paint fight. Things got settle down when the paint was all done.

"I think this is the door?" Ema said out loud. Before she can open the door. Someone stop her.

"Don't move. I will call security if you don't identify yourself." Playfully deep voice.

Ema slowly turned around and see a boy in front of her. He is the same height as her. His hair is a soft light brown and haves a few bobby pins in. His eyes are cold also a bit lonely.

"Oh! I-I am Ema..." Ema says in a panicked tone.

"So you're my sister...Ha..." He took a long stare before he continue. "You're not what I expected. Look at you. You're a total mess. Were you a hobo before you came here? Seriously..." Ended with a snobby tone.

Ema felt hurt and insulted what this guy is saying. Luckily someone heard it.

"Futo that was rude."

The two turned to the voice.

An orange hair looking guy is glaring at Futo. Their is also another person next to him. Ema is drawn of his beauty...

"Natusme-nii-san and Louis-nii-san. Well I was stating a fact. I had no idea that she was our sister." Futo says crossing his arms.

"Still Futo-Kun. You should never speak that way to a girl." The guys voice is gentle. Flip his long hair.

Futo gave one more look to Ema and shrugged and gave her a cat looking smile. "Fine. I am going have fun cleaning up. You need all the help you can get."

The three watched Futo walked away. Natsume and Louis walked up to Ema.

"I am sorry about Futo he can be rude at times. I will give him a long talk later..." The orange head said being very disappointed of Futo.

"Um...I am sorry...I should have been proper clean..." Ema says in a lone tone looking down at the floor.

Louis put his hand on her chin and made her look up and gave her a kind smile. "Do not worry about it. Everyone knew you painted your room. The others were covered in paint too. Besides you look fine. Don't take Futo words at heart, okay?"

Ema's heart is racing and blushing slightly. To her Louis is good-looking and kind person...

"Oh I am Natsume by the way. I am a triplet with Tsubaki and Azusa." Natsume says shyly.

"Really! I would never guess. You know I can sort of see it." Ema says smiling while tighten her clean clothes.

"And I am Louis. I know tonight we will all share a little something about ourselves. If you do not mind...after your shower. May I do your hair?" Louis asked while closing his eyes.

Ema blushed of the idea. Then Natsume filled her in.

"He is a hairstylist very talented I may say." Natsume smiled to Louis.

"Your to kind brother." Louis smiled back at him and looked at Ema. "Can I Ema-san?"

"O-Oh! How do you know my name?" Before she realized it she hit her forehead in frustration. "That was a silly question to ask...sorry..." Ema blushed of embarrassment. "Um...if you don't mind I would love your help with my hair?"

Louis smiled and clasped his hands together. "Excellent! Just meet me in my room when you're finished okay? My room is the next floor."

Ema nodded. "Okay sounds good."

She said bye to her brothers and decided to take a shower.

As the water running through her curly brown hair she is in a daze what Futo said to her. No one has ever been so rude to her before...Did she really look like a hobo? She was messy was her ponytail falling apart and her clothes being covered by pink paint. That Futo...she didn't know what to think about him. Hopefully he won't always treat her that way.

* * *

Ema is done taking a shower. Put on a silky long sleeve white button shirt and wearied a pink skirt. Instinct she almost put her hair up but she remember that she is supposed to meet Louis so he can do her hair. She left the bathroom and went to the next floor to go in his room.

Shy Ema knock on the door and Louis open the door and smiled brightly at her. His room is very hip-stylish. His walls are baby purple and have's posters of anything nature. An enormous shelf full of magazines of hairstyles. His queen size bed haves pure white sheets. The two sat in the middle of the room. Ema sat on a high chair while Louis is behind her curling her hair.

Louis is good of what he does. He kept making great conversation with Ema.

An half-hour has past.

Louis walked around and face Ema observing her. Ema blushed. Because he is so focus on HER!

"Ummm? It needs something else. OH!" Louis exclaimed excitedly and walked over by his little shelf and opened it. There is a headband and on top was a little pink bow. He place on her head. He grab a mirror and showed Ema her reflection.

"Oh my...Louis-san I look..." Ema is speechless. She has never seen this side of beauty from her before.

Louis walked behind her and smiled. "You look very pretty Ema. And please just call me Louis."

"Okay..." Ema blushed.

Someone is knocking on Louis door.

"Louis-nii-san. May I come in?" a voice behind the door. Louis already knew who it's.

"Yes come on in Yusuke." Louis replied.

Yusuke opened the door and walked in. His heart race super fast seeing Ema. "Oh...Ema I didn't know you were here..." Yusuke is blushing.

"Hi Yusuke. Louis was doing my hair for dinner tonight. Is...everything okay?" Ema asked in concern. She is know paranoid what she looks like now thanks to Futo.

"N-No! You look really nice...Louis is the best." Yusuke looking the other way. He is afraid that their going to notice his cheeks getting more red.

"Haha my I am just getting complimented today of my work." Louis smiled and gazes at the clock. "Yusuke is dinner almost ready?"

Yusuke rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah that's why I came down here to let you know."

"Alright then. Shall we all go then?" Louis offered his hand to Ema so she can slide down off the high chair.

"Yeah!" Ema smiled. She is very excited and nervous at the same time.

The three enter in the dinning room. Their high up where they're at. Ema all of the sudden had cold feet. She is seeing all of her brothers at once! They haven't look up yet to notice her. Their sitting down socializing one another.

"Don't be shy." Louis whispered to Ema.

Yusuke walked down the stairs. Soon Louis followed him. Ema stayed up.

"Finally Yusuke and Louis what took you guys sooooo long!" Tsubaki shouts in a teasing way.

Yusuke vain pop up. "Be quiet Tsuabki were here aren't we?"

"Louis was Ema with you?" Masaomi asked with concern because she hasn't shown up yet.

"Yes." He looks up. "She's right up there."

The brothers followed Louis gaze.

(Oh crap) Ema thought and she became a hot tomato.

"Their you are Big Sis! Come down here!" Watoru says happily.

Ema nodded and slowly walked down the stairs.

All eyes are on her. The brothers are mesmerized of how she looks. They think she is a princess.

Ema walked around the enormous table and sat between Watoru and Subaru.

"You look lovely Ema." Masaomi said kindly then look at his brothers. "Now lets all go around the table and introduce ourselves and tell Ema one thing about yourselves. So I will go first. My name is Masaomi I am the eldest out of us brothers and I am a doctor."

"I am Ukyo the second oldest. I am a lawyer and I do all the cooking and cleaning in the house."

"Kaname is the name. I am a train Buddhist and I like to drink tea."

"Hoho my name is Hikaru! Yes I am a boy. Sometimes I like to dress as a women. I am a novelist!"

"Hehe you already met me Ema!" Tsubaki winks at her. "I am a voice actor. Did I mention I like anime?"

"Azusa. Tsubaki and I are both voice actors. I like to read."

"Natsume. Us three are triplets. Like I told you earlier. I am a CEO. I help produce games."

"You know everything about me." Louis smiled cheerfully.

" I am Subaru I help you earlier. I am a basketball player. In my freetime is practice basketball and listen to music. I like anything hip hop."

"My name is Iori. I am still in school a senior. What I love are flowers. I grow a garden here I will show you it sometime." Smiled like a prince.

"You know me." Yusuke says being stubborn while blushing.

"Futo is the name don't wear it out." He haves a cat smile again. "Just kidding. I am a idol. I am famous of my work. What I dislike is hobos." Then he gives her a teasing look. It tense Ema up.

"You know me big sis! I love bunnies...their are so cute and I love chocolate pudding!" Watoru says being happy as a clam.

Ema took a deep breath. " I am Ema. Thank you for accepting me as your new sister. I will do my very best. What I like to do...is play video games...and watch anime. And one thing to clarify is hobo's can be nice people."

Everyone at the table laughed. Futo is quiet and grin of her mark.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait...I have been going through a rough time. Just Stuff. I am trying to bring up my sprit up! Because I want to smile :) SO I hope you like the chapter! That Futo :3**


	3. Meaning Of A Daffodil

**Enjoy chapter 3! :)**

**Review**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meaning Of A Daffodil

I gotta say dinner went smoothly. I was still a little tense. It was my first family dinner after all. I help Ukyo with the dishes and afterwards I went straight to my room...Oh?

As Ema walked in her pink room it's already furnished! Look a queen size bed with silky pink sheets, a desk where she can do her schoolwork, and a new flat screen TV. Is she in the right room? That is when Kaname, Masaomi and Watoru walked in.

"Like your new room big sis!" Watoru shouted with joy and ran gave Ema a hug.

She looked down at her cute brother and smiled huge. "Yes! Is this all new? When did all this stuff came in here?"

"When you were helping Ukyo with dishes." Masaomi says smiling.

"I pick out the sheets do they suit your taste?" Kaname grins.

Ema nodded and went over to the bed and touch them. "Very. Thank you guys so much for this. Is their anyway I can pay you?"

Masamoi and Kaname chuckle at the thought.

"No need it's a gift to you." Kaname says while he leaves the room.

Masamoi held his hand up to get Watoru's attention. "Come Watoru time for your bath."

"No! I want to hang with big sis a little longer..." Watoru whinnied.

Masamoi reached down to his pocket and pulled out something pink. Then Watoru realize what it was and became over static. "IS THAT A PINK DUCKY!"

"Hahaha yes and I think it would love to meet your other ducky." Masami smiled and handed it to Watoru. He looked back and waved Ema bye. Masamoi smiled and closed the door behind him.

Ema is now alone in her room. She layed on her bed relaxing before she hears scratching on window.

"Oh Juli there you are!" Ema exclaimed while she opens the window. Juli was not happy and bounce on her bed.

"You forgot all about me! I was lock out, chii!" Juli says being upset. Ema pick Juli up and set him on her lap and petted his fluffy fur.

"I am sorry. I had no idea you were lock out. I have been so focus of meeting everyone that I forgot so many stuff..."

Juli sighed and gave Ema a smile. "I understand. You have been stressing all day. How was the dinner? Wait...did any of the males touch you, chii!?"

"Haha no. I like all of them. They are all nice. I can't wait to get to know them even more..."

(Suddenly some images of boys faces pop up in her brain...only 5...why is she thinking of them...) Before she can think of them anymore Juli snap her out.

"Still be on you guard! I don't want these males to think they can touch you In anyway!"

Ema laughed at her furry friend and walked over to her dresser and started putting her baby pink pj's on. She is totally tired. Her day has been something else. Ema knows that she will love this family very much. After she is done getting ready. Her and fluffy fur ball went to bed.

* * *

Next day, the sun is shinning through the window and aiming at the sleeping beauty smooth skin. She slowly opens her eyes. "Mmm what time is it?" She stood up and gazes at her clock. "Agh! I am going to be late! School will start In 20 minutes!" Ema dashed out of bed and got dress in her school uniform. Left the sleepy Juli on her bed to sleep soundly.

Ema ran downstairs and saw Yusuke, Iori, Subraru and Ukyo in the dinning room.

"Morning!" Ema said in a cheerful voice. The brothers look up and gave her a kind smile.

"Ema-san I made some breakfast please eat up." Ukyo handed her a plate with some scrabble eggs and bacon. She sat next between Yusuke and Iori.

"How did you sleep last night?" Iori asked giving her eye contact.

To Ema, Iori has the looks to be a prince. She is slightly blushing and answers. "I slept really well thank you for asking. How about you Iori?"

"Good thank you for asking." Iori smiled like a prince.

"So Ema what grade are you in?" Subarau asked leaning his head in to see her face. Iori was blocking his face.

"Same grade as Yusuke. We are classmates." Ema smiled while taking a small bite in her bacon. Yusuke became quiet and nodded.

"Do you two have to go school?" Ukyo shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah ready to go Yusuke?" Ema asked. Yusuke got up from the chair. "Yeah." He is about to walk out. Ema was about to follow him till Iori asked her something.

"When you get back home. Want me to show you the garden?"

"Yes! That would be lovely. Bye everyone!" Ema shouted before she left the house with Yusuke.

* * *

The two are walking together in silence. Ema feels weird. Back then when they were just only classmates. Once in a while they would talk. They were just friends and nothing more. To Ema Yusuke was always talking and always up to beat. But now he is quiet like a mouse. So she decided to break the ice.

" I gotta say last night was awesome...that was the first I had a real family dinner. Is it always lively?"

Yusuke stop walking and Ema looked back.

"Yusuke what's...wrong?" Ema asked worriedly.

Yusuke is having a hard time to accept Ema as a sister. To him she was just a classmate and more...he is not going to admit it now. He has to bury his feelings deep inside. All he can do is try to pretend everything is okay.

"Nothing...sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. Maybe I should of drink Ukyo's coffee." Yusuke rubbed his head trying to play it off.

Ema smiled brightly and Yusuke question it.

"Sorry...It's just I was worried about you. You just didn't seem yourself. If it's just you being tired then I am over reacting! Glad your okay. Come on lets don't be late." Ema started to walk and Yusuke followed beside her.

( This is the first...a girl worried about me...just why did she had to be my new sister...) Yusuke thought to himself. Hiding his true feelings.

* * *

In class, everyone is seated and listening to the announcements.

"Hello! Everyone this is your principle Mr. Yoshi. I have a few announcements to make. In a few months you guys have college exams. I suggest study extra hard. Don't you want an successful life? Also, your dance is coming up the Cupid Love Dance! I suggest getting a date. It will be in 5 weeks. So you have plenty of time. So that is all for my announcements. Have a great day students."

Ema could not wait for the dance. She has never been to one before. Hopefully she will find a pretty dress and...maybe a date. She thinks that no one will take her. Ema has never had a boyfriend before. It seems impossible to her!

Yusuke look over at Ema's seat and watching the back of her head. (Maybe...I can ask her...to the dance?) he thought. Instead he shouts what is on his mind. "NOO STUPID!"

Everyone in class is staring at him. The teacher glared at him. "Asahina do you have something to share in front of the class?"

"No Ms. Ichnoise." Yusuke says in a low tone. His hair color is matching his cheeks.

* * *

After school, the two arrived back home. Ema walked in the dinning room and out of the blue Tsubaki hugged her behind again. "Ema-chan! Your home!" Ema blushed and froze like a cube.

"Tsubaki...hi..." Ema became shy.

He letted go of her and sat on the couch and patted a seat next to him. She obey and sat next to him.

"So tell me how was school today?" Tsubaki put his hand on his cheeck.

"It was good! I found out that my very first dance is coming up." Ema shyly says.

Tsubaki eyes pop and smiled so huge. "Can I be your date!"

Ema became shocked and blushed more. "Whaa."

"Your not in high school no more Tsubaki. Anyway...we need to go. Our audition is in an hour." Azusa says on top of the stairs.

Tsubaki pout. " Almost forgot!" He stood up and wink at her. "I look young enough so I can pull it off. Later Ema." Tsubaki jumps off the couch and followed Azusa.

Ema sat in the quiet room and close her eyes.

* * *

20 minutes has pass.

Ema is sound asleep until someone hovers over her and blows air at her.

"EEEEEEEE!" she hits someone at the face. Before she realized. "Futo!"

"OW WHAT THE HELL!" Futo is rubbing his one side red cheeck.

"I am sorry. I didn't know it was you..." Ema felt bad and tried to apologize.

"Hmph. You should of sense my awesomeness. I was TRYING to wake you up. Because that is my spot you're sleeping at." Futo continue to give her a glare and continue to rub his red cheeck.

Ema got up and ran in the kitchen to go in the freezer to grab an ice pack. Futo watch her and confused what the airhead is doing. Ema walked back over to him and place the ice pack on his cheek.

"Sorry I had no idea. That cheeck is red...this might help." Ema smiled to the mischievous Futo.

Futo stand their being shocked...Ema showing kindness to him. Suddenly, his other cheeck turn red. Ema notice and panicked.

"WAH! I slap the other cheek too! I am sorry Futo. I will run and get another ice pack."

Futo grab her wrist and gave her a cat smile. "Dummy...I am fine. Just...you owe me."

Ema became confused and blushed...

Before she can figure it out. Iori walked in the living room. "Hi Ema and Futo. What's going on?"

Futo let go of her wrist and walked pass her and his brother. "I need a vacation." Futo walked upstairs and left Iori and Ema in the living room.

"Did I miss something?" Iori asked in confusion.

"Ha...long story." Ema shyly smiled.

"Why not you tell me outside?" Iori extended his hand. So Ema can reached. She grab his hand and followed him outside. The whole walk made Ema blushed like a rose. Iori hand is soft. He letted go till they reached the garden.

"Woah!" Ema chocolate eyes pop. Her mouth open and absorbing the beauty. There are so many unique flowers surrounding them.

"What do you think?" Iori looked over Ema's speechless face.

"Beautiful!" Ema gaze at his face.

Iori blushed and smiled. "Thank you...I take care of them everyday. Their like babies. Need to take care of them everyday and give them plenty of love."

"You are certainly doing that." She kneels down and looks down at the daffodils.

"Are those your favorites?" Iori leaned down next to her.

"Their my top five. What do they mean?" Ema asked curiously.

"It has a lot of meaning. It's a joy flower."

Ema became fascinated and enjoy talking flowers with Iori. Rest of her day she enjoy hanging with the brothers. And once again thought of the 5 boys in her mind...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter! The five boys will be the ones that love her. They will remain a mystery...for awhile. The reason I pick daffodils I thought of Sakura Haruno from Naruto. XD She loves daffodils. Yo I want a pink ducky :3**

**Peace out!**

**Review**


	4. Watoru's Conflict

Chapter 4: Watoru's Conflict

Afterschool today I sat in the living room and decided to watch my favorite show on TV. Yeah I have my own TV...but I became founded in the living room. It's where everyone is and I want to be part of that. I sat comfortable on the long couch and grab a pillow so I can hug it and gaze to the tv. My favorite show it's called Amazing Voices. I love singing...I wish I can sing...

On the screen is a young pretty girl singing her heart out.

"Wow..." Ema says breathlessly. Her eyes are sparkling.

"What's this?"

She turned to the voice and it was Natsume.

"Hi Natsume-san. This is Amazing Voices. It's where normal people try to get famous and be heard. This is season 6." Ema talked joyfully and being proud of what she said.

Natsume sat next to her and watch TV with her. "Do you know this is how Futo became famous?"

Ema body bounce and turned to the ginger.

"R-Really! Which season was he in?" She aske curiously

He thanked real hard till Louis came in the living room.

"Hello Natsume. Fancy seeing you at the house." He looks at his brother. After awhile notices Ema sitting next to him. Louis gave her the gentlest smile. "Hi Ema, always happy to see you."

"Hi Louis! Natsume is watching Amazing Voices with me. Do you want to watch with us?" Ema is always drain to Louis and she can never understand why...

Louis nodded and sat next to Ema.

Natsume is still thinking before he speaks up. "Say which season was Futo in?"

"I believe...season 3? He was young in that season." Louis gazes at the TV.

Ema started watching the show in season 4. The reason she got into the show because her friends from school and Juli would watch the show.

The three are getting into the show. Suddenly, they hear yelling from up the stairs.

"WATORU TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Natsume, Louis and Ema look up the stairs. They see Masaomi yelling at Watoru.

That never happens...

"It's nothing...can we forget about this Masa-nii-san...I want to go in my room..." Watoru says staring at the floor and crunching his backpack.

"NO...Not till you tell me what happened." Masaomi is trying to keep his cool but it's not working so well.

"FORGET IT!" Watoru shouts and runs off.

Masaomi is standing their being furious.

"What happened." Natsume asked in a concern tone.

The doctor heard his younger brother's voice and looks down the stairs. He took the stairs and sits on the couch with the three.

"Masaomi...why are you upset...?" Ema asked being very concern and continue hugging the pillow.

"Sigh..." He looks at the floor and collides his hands together before speaking. "I don't think...you guy's saw...but someone gave Watoru a black eye."

The three gasp. Both Natsume and Louis stand up being furious.

"Who did it..." Natsume says in a harsh tone.

"Who on earth would hurt our little brother like that...I need to know." Louis says in an angry tone.

Ema is not just mad. She is worried sick about Watoru...Who would hurt that little sunshine?

"That's the thing. He will not tell me...I will go and talk to his fifth grade teacher. First thing tomorrow." Masaomi says in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you talk to her afterschool today?" Louis asked confusingly.

"Apparently...she was gone today. So a Substitute was taking her place for today." Masaomi says rubbing his hands together so he can try to calm down.

"That's it. Give me the information of the Substitute. I will personal fire them." Natsume says reaching out his iPhone and ready to speed dial.

* * *

Suddenly, all the brother's came home and hearing the commotion.

"What's with all the shouting!" Tsuabaki says in a playful voice.

The brothers sat around the couch. Their concern why Masaomi, Natsume and Louis are angry.

"Masaomi what's wrong?" Ukyo asked while looking at his older brother.

"Some child...gave our baby brother a black eye."

Suddenly the living room became an uproar of angry a mom. All 12 brother's piss off as hell.

"I WILL KICK THEIR LITTLE ASS!" Subaru shouts in rage mode.

"No one doesn't mess with my baby brother..." Kaname says in a threatening tone.

"Masa-bro! Tell me their name right now! No one doesn't do that to Watoru!" Yusuke shouts while swinging his fist around and almost hitting Futo in the face.

"Stop it Tarzan! You can't even hit a fly. What makes you think you can take on a fifth grader?" Futo say's in a harsh tone. Also giving Yusuke an icy glare.

Yusuke wrap his arm around Futo and trying to fight with him. "Oh yeah pretty boy see me try!" Yusuke screams.

Natsume and Subaru grab the two off each other.

"This is not solving anything!" Ukyo snaps at the two.

All of the sudden the room is quiet.

"Listen...we are all upset what we all found out...Trust me I am angry too. Fighting each other will not solve anything." Blonde with the glasses glaring at Yusuke and Futo. The two are ashamed.

"Just..." Ukyo turns to Masaomi. "Has Watoru said anything more? Was he in a fight-"

"What the hell Ukyo-nii-san! Watoru is the sweetest person. Why would he fight!" Azusa suddenly blurts out with frustration. It was unlike Azusa to interrupt Ukyo.

Hikaru patted Azusa on the shoulders to calm him down. "We know Azusa. Were trying to figure this out."

"You think... this little fifth grader has been picking on Watoru? Has he ever complained before?" Iori asked.

Masaomi think and petted his head. "No...he is always happy. Just when I pick him up today. He was wearing his bunny hat. For some odd reason over his eyes. So I ask him why he was doing that. All he replied was that his eye burn. For I a doctor was concern. I pulled it off and that is when I saw the black eye."

"Aren't you two going to do something then! Expel that demon that punch Watoru!" Futo shouts. He looks at both Ukyo and Masaomi.

Before they were going to speak. Ema that was quiet spoke up. "Um..."

All eyes on her.

"I am worried about Watoru...I am going to check up on him." The girly says while standing up.

"That's a good idea." Louis smiled to her.

"Thank you Ema-chan." Masaomi says gratefully.

Ukyo got up and dashed to the kitchen and handed Ema some pudding and a spoon.

"Watoru must be hungry. Give this to him."

"I will thank you." Ema says smiling and went upstairs and left the 12 brothers downstairs figuring out what is going on.

* * *

*Knock*Knock*

Ema is standing in front of Watoru's pink door.

Juli jump on Ema's shoulder. "Juli there you are."

"Sorry, chii! I was finding some nuts so I can restore some. I heard what happened to the Little Asahina." The grey squirrel says with concern.

"Yeah...who would do that to him...I am so worried about him..." Ema says in a low tone.

Out of nowhere the door swings open.

Watoru is standing and looks up at his sister.

Ema gasp at his eye...(Oh my gosh...It's so bad...)

"H-Hi...Big sis. Your not hear to yell at me right..." Watoru says in a low tone and looks down.

Ema kneeled down and gave her little brother a hug. Tears came running down on her face. "N-No...Watoru...are you okay?" She looks into his eyes.

"Yeah...Masa-nii-san doesn't think so..." Watoru says being down.

"Let's talk okay?" Ema suggested.

She closed the door behind her. Their in Watoru's pink room. His room has a ton of bunnies stuff animals. The two sat on his fluffy bed. Ponytail girl handed the bunny boy some pudding.

"YUM! Thanks big sis! I was starting to get hungry." Watoru open the cup and started eating it.

"Please tell me. Who did this to you?" Ema says while her chocolate eyes sadden.

He stop eating and looked down and finally spoke. "Yuki...got mad at me."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Classmate."

"Why was Yuki mad at you?"

"I don't know why...It was at recess. I was having fun with my friends. Next thing I know Yuki hits me." Watoru final words.

After that Watoru did not want to talk about it anymore. Ema went in her room with Juli. She laid on her bed and stare up at the ceiling.

"Their has to be more, chii. This doesn't makes no sense." Juli says while eating his nuts he found earlier.

"Your right...I did not want to force any more out of him. The other's will keep bugging him." Ema says in a gloomy voice.

"Yeah. Watoru's the baby in the family. He is lucky to have older brother's looking out for him." Juli swallowed his nut.

"Just..." She stood up from her bed and petting her furry friend. "I never seen them so angry before. I wish their was something I can do..."

"Why not see this Yuki person yourself, chii?" Juli stares up at her.

"Good idea! I would just talk to the kid. I would be reasonable. I will do it tomorrow morning. I will show up to school later." Ema says being determine.

The rest of the night. The other brothers kept bugging Watoru. Eventually he lock himself in his room...Masaomi and Ukyo both agreed to have Watoru stay home tomorrow. Later in the day they would go visit the school and talk to his teacher and the principle. As for Ema she has her own plan.

* * *

Next morning, Ema left a note for Yusuke. They walk to school togther every him that she has a dentist appointment. That she will show up to school later.

Girly girl is walking to Watoru's school. Juli is still on her shoulder.

"How would you know that it's Yuki?" Juli asked.

"I would ask around. Usually they have a morning recess. I will wait till then."

*20 minutes later*

It's morning recess, all the little fifth graders are out playing. Ema is behind the fence watching them. She called this one little boy that is by the sandbox.

"Hello there. May I ask do you know a Yuki here?" Ema asked in a sweet tone.

The little boy nodded and pointed. "Yup over there!"

Ema and Juli looked and their jaws drop...

"WHAT! YUKI IS A GIRL,CHII!?" Juli shouted being shocked.

Ema thought Yuki would be a boy...but a girl? Oh boy...now she is more concern. Ema walked around the fence. To get close to the little girl. She has long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl is by herself.

"Excuse me, Yuki?" Ema said.

Yuki turned her head and gave her a dirty look. "That's me...who are you?"

Ema kneeled down by the fence to get a better view of her. "My name is Ema. I am Watoru's sister."

Yuki eyes pop and went closer to the fence continuing sitting. "Where is he?"

Juli mumbled to himself. " At home Because you punch him..."

Ema gave Juli a look and went back to her gaze. "Because someone punch him in the eye. Was it you?"

Yuki folded her arms and pouted. "Yeah..."

Ema gave her a puzzle look and asked. "Why did you?"

The little blonde girl sighed and her eyes became sadden. "Watoru-kun...always hang's with the other girls but not me...I asked him to jump-rope with me. He told me that he promise Lulu to play basketball...I got mad at him and hit him."

Ema now realizes why she did it. Because she has a crush on Watoru. It makes sense.

"Did you ever explain that to Watoru." Ema question.

"No...I ran away before he said anything." Yuki angrily said.

Ema thought long and hard. She had an idea. "Right afterschool you visit Watoru. Tell him the truth. He doesn't know the whole story. He will listen." Ema smiled.

Yuki nodded.

* * *

Right afterschool, Ema brought Yuki back to the house. They arrived to the fifth floor. Ema gaze downstairs and Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Natsume and Hikaru are downstairs with Watoru.

Yuki look and became shy. "I don't want to see him...he probably hates me."

Ema gave her a pat on the head. "Nah. Watoru does not. Come on he will be happy to talk with you."

The two slowly went downstairs. The brothers look and their confused.

"Ema what are you doing home so early?" Ukyo asked in a concern tone.

Hikaru took a peek of the little girl. "My who is this little blondie?"

Watoru looked over and his eyes widen. "Yuki?" He got up from the couch and walked toward Ema and Yuki.

Yuki hid behind Ema.

"What's going on here?" Natsume question.

Ema gave them a reasurring smile that it's going to be okay. Then she looks down at Yuki. "Come on talk to him."

The little blonde blushed. "I-I am sorry..."

Watoru blinked a few times before speaking. "What did I do to upset you?"

Yuki face Watoru and started crying. "J-Just...you never play with me at recess...and for once I asked you. Then you turned me down to play with stupid Lulu. What is she better then me?"

Watoru shake is head and wave his arms, "No you have it all wrong. I would of played with you. I promise Lulu I will play basketball with her. I should have invited you to join us. It's my fault. I am sorry Yuki. You're a nice person!" Watoru smiled.

Yuki blushed and gave Watoru a hugged. "I am sorry! I should of never punch you!"

Kaname was about to squeal till Hikaru covered his mouth to shut up.

The brother's are shocked that a girl punch Watoru. They know why she did it.

After a while Yuki went home. The brother's were impressed that Ema solved everything out. Watoru gave Ema a huge hug. "I love you big sis! Thanks' for everything."

Ema smiled. "I love you to Watoru. I will always be there for you."

Watoru's conflict has been solved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Have you ever been bullied by someone that had a crush on you? I thought it would be an interesting for Watoru to experience it. All the brother's being protective. IF you have a protective sibling raise your hand! (raise my hand) Lol thank you for reading. I might add conflicts for the brother's. Oh if any of you want to give me any story ideas or anything let me know! I am always open ears! :) Thank you for reading! Don't worry more romance will be heading your way.**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	5. Nurse Yusuke

Chapter 5: Nurse Yusuke

It's 11:30 pm in the Asahina residence. Ema is still awake and is on the laptop looking for a job. Juli jumps on her computer desk.

"Chii! It's getting late. Get some sleep." The furball scolded.

Ema couldn't sleep not yet. She want's to find a part-time job so she can pay for her college. Ema does not want her father and Ms. Miwa to pay for her. For once, she wants to take responsibly. Ponytail girl turns her head to her talking pet.

"I know it's late. I can not sleep not yet. I am signing applications' on-line. I want to find a job."

Juli gets closer to the baby pink laptop and looks at the wide screen. "Um? Ice cream, waitress, car washer. What!? Chii you can do better then this..."

Ema ignores his remark and continues typing away and says. "I don't care what I get. Get some sleep okay Juli?"

The grey squirrel obeyed jump on her bed. He take a last look behind her bed before closing his eyes.

* * *

Next morning, Juli woke up stretching his arms and when his eyes lay on a familiar head...

"CHIIIIIIIIII! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT!?" Juli shouts with confusion and jumps on her desk. He examines her and he can tell that Ema has stayed up all night. There are bags under her eyes and her skin is sweaty. Beside her was a large cup of coffee.

Ema turns to her little friend and gives him a weak smile. "I am sorry...I filled out 22 applications last night...I couldn't stop..." Slightly Ema felt drowsy. Her hand is on her head.

"Chii...you don't look good. Please go to sleep." Juli is becoming worried.

Ponytail girl nodded slowly tries to get up from her computer chair. Suddenly, she faints and lands hard on her floor.

"CHIIIIII!" Juli jumps on the floor. Touch her white forehead. "You have a fever! Oh Chii...you can't lay on the floor like this."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Ema! Are you awake? Were going to be late for school."

Juli ears perked and realized who it's. "Oh! It's the red head animal brother. He needs to save Chii! I need to be reckless so he can come in here."

The clever squirrel jumps on the desk and knocking down a lot of books and making noise.

Yusuke hears the noises.

"Are you okay! I-I am coming in!" he grabs the doorknob and barges in. His brownie eyes widen in fright "EMA!" he ran over and kneel by her. He carried her. "What's wrong!? Wake up!" he shouts.

Hikaru appears and hears shouting. "Yusuke keep it..." he shuts up as he see's Ema out cold on the floor and in Yusuke arms. "What on earth happened!?"

The panicked red head look over his shoulder. "Hika-nii-san! Get Masa-nii-san in here now! Something is completely wrong with Ema!"

Hikaru nodded and ran in his high heels.

* * *

Masaomi ran in Ema's room with Hikaru.

"Yusuke put Ema on her bed." Masaomi order. Yusuke obeyed and laid her on the bed. He step back while his brother examined her. Hikaru is hugging his younger brother.

"She will be okay Yu." Hikaru said with comfort.

Yusuke is scared out of his mind. What would of happen if he didn't hear noises and barged in? Seeing Ema this way is scaring him...

Masaomi stands up and turns to his younger brother's.

"Ema is fine...she is suffering from a high fever. I gave her medicine to sleep soundly."

Yusuke fell on the ground and had a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"How did she end up this way Yu?" Masaomi asked with concern.

Yusuke gazes at the beauty and his eyes were back on him. "Well she wasn't downstairs having breakfast. Which was weird because she is always having breakfast. So I knock on her door and out of no where I hear noise's so I barged in and saw her on the floor unconscious."

"I see. She must have been exhausted. I would stay home and examine her. But I have to go work at the hospital today." Masaomi says being un-professional like.

"Then I will stay and take care of her!" Yusuke shouts with passion.

"Don't you have school, Yusuke?" Hikaru asked.

Yusuke walks over to Ema and stares at her. "I cant just go to school. Ema is sick and she needs to be take care of. I will do it. Just call us off from school Masa-nii-san."

Hikaru and Masaomi exchange glance. The two agreed.

* * *

It has been 2 hours. Since Ema fainted. Yusuke Is sitting by her bed side. Watching her sleep.

(She looks so peaceful when she sleeps...I like it when she have's her hair down...It makes her face...more beautiful...I can stare at her...forever.) Yusuke grab a hold of her warm hand. Slowly laid his hand on the bedside. Falls asleep as well.

In Ema's dream is full of darkness she can't see light. As she squince. There is light. She ran toward it and see's a hand extended toward her. Ema grab the hand and she felt so safe.

After the dream Ema slowly open her chocolate eyes. By her bedside she see's a fluffy red. Her eyes became more clearer and realized it's Yusuke holding her hand...

Ema blushed hot red. For some reason...she loves holding his hand...it's so comforting to her...Moments Yusuke starts waking up. His eyes met hers.

"EMA!" He shouts and got so excited that he lost his balance and fell backwards and land on the hard floor.

"Yusuke! You okay?" Ema says being worried.

It didn't hurt him at all he stood right back up and just smiled at her. "Nah I am fine. How are you feeling?"

"I am okay. Who put me in bed?" Ema question and tried stood up in her bed.

"I did. I found you out cold. Masaomi examined you. He said you have a fever. Man...do you remember what happened?" Yusuke folded his arms.

"I...stayed up filling on-line applications for work. I filled out 22." Ema shyly says.

Face palm! Yusuke can not believe what he is hearing. "Are you serious! Don't stay up late for that. Why do it at all?"

"I want to save money for college I better start now. I don't want my father or Ms. Miwa helping me." Ema says being honest.

Yusuke stood up and snap at her. "STILL! YOU COULD OF GOTTEN REALLY SICK! IF I DIDN'T CAME IN YOUR ROOM YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE! REMEMBER THAT EMA!"

Ema starting to have watery eyes and cover her face. Yusuke felt terrible for snapping at her. He whispers. "You...scared me. I thought you were badly sick. I am sorry."

Ema eyes met Yusuke's. She understands completely. "I am sorry Yusuke."

The red head gives her a smile." Don't worry about it. What matters is for you getting better. So for today. I will be your nurse. Your probably hungry right? I will run and get Ukyo to cook. Stay right there okay!" Yusuke ran out of the room. Ema giggles to herself.

* * *

"Ukyo-nii-san!" Yusuke shouts while running down the stairs and enters in the kitchen. He notices that he isn't in there. "Ukyo's gone Yusuke. Wait Yusuke what are you doing home?"

Yusuke turns to the gentle voice. "Hi Louis-nii-san. Um Masa-nii-san didn't tell you? Ema is sick."

Louis became worried. "W-what! Oh poor Ema. I will go and see her..." before he is about to go up the stairs. Yusuke stop him. "Wait. Where's Ukyo-nii-san at? I want him to make Ema soup."

"Don't you remember? He has a huge case in court today. He won't be home tonight." Louis says.

"CRAP-CRAP-CRAP! EMA NEEDS SOUP! ? Louis can you please make the soup?" Yusuke said while begging.

"Hehe sorry little brother. I am good with hair not food. You can figure it out. Just look it up in Ukyo's cooking books." He is walking upstairs. "I am going to check up on Ema."

Ema is under her covers and stare's up the ceiling. She cannot stop thinking about Yusuke and her holding hands...it's raising her temperature up. Juli jumps on her bed. "Chii I am glad you awake."

"Juli where have you been." Ema question.

"Watching from a distance. I let the red animal brother hold your hand. Just this once! He help you so yeah."

Knocking on the door. "Ema it's Louis may I come in?"

"Y-Yes." Ema says weakly.

Louis walked in and look relief that she looks a little better.

"I heard what happened are you okay?" Louis says while grabbing a chair and sitting next to her bedside.

"Yeah. Thanks to Yusuke." Ema blushes.

Louis touches her hair and she jumped. "Want me to put it up in a bun for you? Must be hot having it down."

Ema nodded. "Your right...it's hard for me to put it up. Will you please Louis?"

Louis smiled like a sunshine. He grab her brush and a rubber band and gave her a stylish bun. The stylish grab a mirror and showed her. "You look pretty as always." Louis winked.

Ema blushed of his compliment. "T-Thank-" Before she can finished Louis is stoking her cheek.

"I wish I can make you feel better..." Louis shyly says.

Before Louis can say any more. Yusuke barged in with a tray and a bowel of soup.

"Ema! I made soup! Eat up!" Yusuke orders. Lays the tray in front of her. The white bowel is steaming hot. It does smell good.

"Thank you Yusuke. Can't wait to try it." She takes a sip. "Yum! It's good." Ema smiles while closing her eyes. Yusuke blushed crazy. "Y-Y-Your welcome! It's chicken noodle."

Louis patted his brother. "Good job Nurse Yusuke." Louis walked away. "Take care of her. Bye Ema. I have to go work. I will check up on you soon."

Ema waved. "Okay thanks Louis. Have a good day."

"Yeah later Louis-nii-san." Yusuke waved to him.

Louis smiled and close the door behind him. He stood there. For some reason...he wish that he made the soup for Ema and take care of her.

* * *

**Hehe Yusuke being a nurse! What an image! XD Um what about Louis...I wonder why he is feeling this way. Thank you for reading!**

**Review**


	6. Fuuto's Conflict

Chapter 6: Fuuto's Conflict

Ema has been feeling better. Today she goes back to school. As she is getting ready for school. Her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" They shy brunette answers.

"Hello there is this Ema Hinata?" A man voice asked.

"Yes it's may I help you?" Ema looked at her watch to make sure she wont be late going downstairs to eat breakfeast.

"I want to set up an interview with you. I am the manager from Frosty's the ice cream place."

Ema eyes widen with excitement. "Y-Yes! I am free any day, sir!"

"Are you free at 4:30 pm today?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Mr..."

"Mr. Kunishrio. I will see you then Ms. Hinata." He hang up the phone.

The ponytail girl stood their and in secound she jumped in the air and started dancing like a werido. Of course one of the brother's came in. "Ema-chan! Why are you dancing like that hehe!"

Ema stop and turned her head and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh Tsubaki! I didn't see you there..."

The mischievous young man walked over to her and started swinging her arms around and dance with her. "This is fun! Why are we dancing huh?" Tsubaki winks at her.

The girl wanted to tell somebody might as well tell him. "I got a job interview!"

Tsubaki purple eyes pop with amazement. "For real! Where at?"

"Frosty's!" Ema smiled widely.

White hair young man pick her up and swing her around. "YAAAAA way to go! I love that place!" Ema blushed crazy of Tsubaki doing this to her. Luckliy someone stops him. "My, My what's with the swinging around?"

The two looked it's no other then the Buddhist.

"Kaname-nii-san! Ema has a job interview at Frosty's can you believe it?" Tsubaki says bragging. Who knew he would be so pumped about it.

"Mmm that place is the best. Good job Ema." Kaname grins. Ema smiled shyly.

"I better go eat breakfast." Ema announce.

* * *

Ponytail girl went downstairs to go eat breakfeast. She ran into the morning birds. Ukyo, Iori, Subaru, Yusuke. Tsubaki and Kaname followed Ema downstairs to eat as well.

Ukyo smiled and handed her a plate of pancakes with extra syrup and a strawberry on top.

"Thank you so much Ukyo. Looks delicious." Ema drool at the sight of her plate.

"Listen up everyone Ema has something to announce!" Tsubaki grins away giving her a nudge.

"I am curious to know." Iori smiles. Man he smiles like a prince. Ema can never get over that. She blushed after hearing him say that. "I...have a job interviewer at Frosty's."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The brother's say. Acting like the aliens from toy story.

"When are you getting interview?" Subabru asked while munching his pancakes.

"After school today." Ema cut her pancakes while slowly eating.

"Will I go with you?" Yusuke asked curious.

Ema smiled at him. "Nah. You can go straight home. I have no idea how long it will be."

Yusuke frown. "But..." Tsubaki put his arm around him. "Awww is little Yusuke sad because he is not walking with cutie Ema-chan!" using his teasing voice.

Yusuke vain pop on his forehead and scream in his ear. "SHUT UP!" Tsubaki looked at his empty plate notice his strawberry laying there. He jacked so fast. "Yummy!"

The red head jaw drop and screamed more. "YOU BASTARD YOU ATE MY STRAWBERRY!"

Mischevious Tsubaki shrug. "It was just laying there. It had to been eaten no matter what."

"I was saving it! The strawberry is my favortie part!" After hearing that Ema gave her strawberry to the loud moth Yusuke. "Here Yusuke you can have mine."

Red head looked and blushed. "Oh...no it's okay. You can have it."

"No I insist." She smiled brightly.

Yusuke grab the strawberry out of her fork and his cheecks match the starwberry's color. "Thanks..."

* * *

Out of the blue you hear a voice coming from upstairs.

"Look! I am not going to repeat myself. Stop calling me!"

The brothers and Ema look up to see Fuuto yelling on the phone.

"Oh boy..."Ukyo sighs. Quickly preparing a plate.

Pop star hung up the phone and stomp while going down the stairs to be with the rest of the family at the table.

"What's with you?" Subraru asked with concern.

Fuuto sat down while Ukyo handed him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks Ukyo-nii-san." He says short then looks at his older brother.

"I don't know why girl's are such a pain in the ass! I been trying to break up with this girl name Tifa. We have been dating a week. Been on one date. Oh my fricken god! She is so annoying. I keep telling her that I am not intrested." Fuuto says while shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"She is still not budging in?" Kaname asked.

"The girl thinks we can make it work. I date a different girl every week. I do not like being tied down. Tifa is refusing to be dumped." He stop munching and thinking out load." Can I break up with her on national television?"

Both Iori and Kaname punch him on the head.

"You have no respect Fuuto." Iori sighs.

"I agree, that is no way ending things with a lady." Kaname frowns.

"You guys are hopeless!" Futo got up and handed Ukyo his plate. Left the dining room.

"Yusuke and Ema. Time for you guys to go school." Ukyo shouted from the kitchen.

The two nodded handed Ukyo their plates and said good-bye to the brothers.

* * *

All day at school Ema has been thinking about Fuuto. She has no idea why he wants to break up with his girlfriend. The thing that bother her is what he said.

'_I date a different girl every week. I do not like being tied down.'_

Why date at all if he is going to be a player. This is a side of Fuuto that Ema doesn't like. Right now she should not think about his situation. She should worried about her interview at Frosty's.

It's afterschool. Yusuke wanted to walk Ema to Frosty's but she insisted that he goes home. As she is walking and almost getting close to the place. Someone pulls her aside in a valley.

"EEE!" she squeals. The guy with dark shades gave her a shh look.

"Fuuto?" Ema asked with confusion.

Fuuto face palm himself. "Yes you moron. Announce my name to the world!"

The two are alone in the valley no one can see or hear them. Ema has no idea why he is here.

"What are you doing here?" Ponytail girl question.

Fuuto leaned her on the wall. Ema's heart is racing and blushing as his face gets close to her.

"You owe me...remember? This is time to pay your own debt." Smiles like a cat.

"W-What...? Now...but..." She could not finished after he interrupted her.

"No but's! Listen to me. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. For a WHOLE day!" Fuuto whispers.

Ema's jaw went down and her facial expression is priceless. "WHAT! Why!"

"If Tifa see's me with another girl she will back off. You owe me." Fuuto gives her a diva look.

Ema looks down at her feet and frown. If it's going to take a whole day then she will miss her interview...but she owes Fuuto.

"Alright..." Ema sadly says.

Fuuto gave Ema a big hug. "Thanks Big sis! You better play it good. Now...let's get out of here. Whatever you do...do not look at another man when I am around got it? Your mine for today." He hugs her tightly. Giving her a warning. Ema heart race of what he said. All she did was nodded.

* * *

The 'fake' couple walk out of the valley while holding hand to hand. It was strange for Ema. Holding Fuuto's hand. Surprsingly it was warm...and soft. He must used a lot of hand lotion. She's hoping her hand was not to sweaty or dry.

"Look babe! Let's go to the smoothie shop!" Fuuto cheerfully says. Ema face turned into a tomato of what he called her. "O-Okay."

They enter in the smoothie shop and a lot of couples are around. The atmosphere is full of love... A waiter comes over to the two. Gave them a table and the two are sitting across from eacother looking through the menu. Ema is confused why they are in a smoothie shop. Before she can ask the sneaky idol wrote something on a napkin and slide it to the quiet ponytail girl.

The napkin said. '_Tifa here at 3'o clock'_

Ema's chocolate eyes pop and look around finding her. Fuuto gave her a stop it look. He played it off by being lovey. "What does my baby want for dessert...or should I serve it too you now...?" His manly hand touch Ema's face softly. Her face turn more redder! She stood their like a speechless bunny. Fuuto whisper so low that no one can hear. "Come on...play along."

"Fuuto...your so funny." Ema shyly says. Fuuto wanted to pull his fancy hair instead he gave her a smile.

"My someone is being shy today..." He gaze at the menu and his facial expression became brighter. "Let's get the lovey-dovey smoothie! We can share it..." gave her a playful wink.

(Gosh! This is so embarrassing...I got to play along...Just...I am so nervous...this feels to real for me. I owe him...so I need to suck it up!) Ponytail beauty had an attitude check and thought to herself.

"Yes! That's a great idea honey!" Ema blushed while closing her eyes.

Fuuto froze up and cannot stop blushing like a rose. He gave her a loving look. "That's my girl!"

* * *

Moment's later a waiter came over to get their Lovey-dovey smoothie. After 10 minutes it arrive. Gigantic pink smoothie. Has a pineapple and a strawberry slice on the tip of the drink and a twisted looking yellow straw form into two slurp holes.

"Let's take a sip togther babe." Fuuto grinned getting ready to sip. Ema smiled back and put her soft lips on the yellow stray. Fuuto is hypnotize with her baby pink lips. He has this...strange desire to...

"You okay, honey?" Ema question.

Fuuto snap out of it and nodded. "Y-Yeah...let's drink up!" The two sip the smoothie at the sametime. After they were done both shouted. "Delicious!"

The two enjoy the smoothie. After they were done they left the smoothie shop. The two are holding hands. It didn't make Ema as nervous no more. They continue going to different stores. Even though Tifa is stalking them. Fuuto would sometimes forget about her and focus only on Ema. It was strange why he is having a great time...

* * *

It's getting close to 7:00 pm. The sun is slowly setting. Ema looked up the sky and became sad...

(I completely miss my interview...Oh well...thier will be other chances. At least I help Fuuto out...To be honest I thought it was going to be a nightmare. But...I actually...like today it was fun...) As she thought she gaze to the Idol. They stop walking and Ema question it. "Fuuto you okay?"

"Yeah. Wanted to ask where do you w-" he got cut off by the stalker.

"Fuuto!"

The two turned around. Stand before them was a beautiful women. Her hair is long black hair, eyes are fudge chocolate and wearing a fashion designer dress with high heels. Her facial expression is pure rage.

"Who are you with!?" the young woman shouts.

"My girlfriend Ema. You should not care Tifa. We are over remember?" Fuuto says with a cold tone.

"NO! We are dating Fuuto! You can not like this fat ugly girl!" Tifa gives Ema a nasty glare.

Ema looked down being completely hurt. Fuuto became psst off. "Don't you ever say that! The one that is fat and ugly is you! Ema is beautiful. The most beautiful girl I ever seen..." He looked at the quiet ponytail girl and his light brown eyes were calm. Ema blushed while her eyes widen. "Fuuto..."

"Whatever! If you're really with her...kiss her right in front of me." Tifa crosses her arms smirking. She thinks it's a fake relationship.

Fuuto did not hesitate to answer. "Sure thing crazy." He turned to Ema. Her heart is racing...she has never kiss anyone before...is she ready for this...

As the Pop star slowly lean in...he stop and gave Tifa a glare. "You know what I do not need to prove anything to you. Ema is my girlfriend. I love her! Not you! So go play with yourself!" Fuuto shouts while putting his arm around the shy Ema.

Tifa stood their being shock and tears falling off her face and shouted. "Jerk! I hate you! We are over!" The young women ran off.

Fuuto finally takes a deep breath. "Finally it's over..."

Ema blushed to herself...She knew Fuuto was acting but it felt real to her. She knew it wasn't though.

Fuuto gazes at her about to say something before his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID it's Ukyo.

"Hey." Fuuto answers.

"Fuuto-kun! Have you seen Ema?" Ukyo says in a worry tone.

"Yes...she is with me why?" He asked confusingly.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Well she had a job interview today. She hasn't come back home yet. All of us became worried from not hearing from her. I guess her cell phone is off or something?" Ukyo asked.

Fuuto heart stop. He looked at Ema being shock.

(She had an interview today...? Why didn't she say anything...) His thought was interrupted by his older brother's voice.

"Anyway, come home okay? Dinner will be ready soon. Bye" Ukyo hang up the phone.

Ema looked at Fuuto and question. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a job interview today?" Fuuto asked in a serious tone.

Ponytail girl looked down and anwser. "I owe you...You needed my help..."

The pop star sighed while rubbing his hair. "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived back at the house everyone became anxious and excited to ask Ema if she got the job at Frosty's. All Ema told them was she didn't get the job. She did not tell them the truth. Fuuto was confused why she didn't say anything about today. After dinner was done. Ema went in her room being bummed about Frosty's.

Fuuto came in the room and told her something. "I called the manager from Frosty's. He is giving you another chance. Can you do the interview tomorrow?"

Ema is speechless. "You did what? How...?"

"I am Fuuto Asahina the handsome pop star. I can pull of anything. Anyway it's a thank you gift. You better get that job." He got up and about to walk off till he looks at her again. "I meant it what I said back there the part that...you're beautful. Thanks...for everything. It was fun." Those were his final words.

Ema blushed while her heart race...why is she feeling this way...

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh snap! I gotta say it was an interesting conflict! What do you think? I gotta say one of my favorite parts is where Tsubaki ate Yusuke strawberry! XD And the other part is where Ema called Fuuto 'Honey' and he became stunned and blushed hehe! Anyway I want to say thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy! Next chapter the five will be revealed! Be excited readers! Thank you all again :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	7. Interview and Fortune Telling

Chapter 7: Interview & Fortune Telling

Ponytail beauty is sitting nervously in Frosty's. The outfit she is wearing is very professional like a long sexy black skirt and a white ruffle blouse. Also, letted her hair fall down on her small shoulders. She is waiting patiently to be called in the office. Ema is actually surprise that she is even here at all...thanks to Fuuto's consideration. The way he treated her the other day can not stop making Ema blush like a rose.

"Ms. Ema Hinata." The young man said popping his head through his door.

"Y-Yes!" Ema jumped out of her seat and look at the guy very nervously.

"Please come in my office." The Young man open the door more wide. Ponytail girly slowly walk pass him and enter in a very organize, clean and modern furnish office. She seated on the wooden chair across from the boss of Frosty's. Where he push his square black glasses and leaned in his brown enormous chair.

Ema hands started to sweat and she rubbed them against her black skirt. Stood up and reached out to shake his hand and gave him a bright smile.

"Hello Mr. Kunishiro, I am Ema Hinata."

The serious young man stare at her and gave her a nod and pulled out her application and schemed through it.

"Tell me have you ever work before?"

"No. This would be my first."

"I see."

Ema tried to remain calm but how can she? The girl is beyond nervous!

"You're a high school student?"

"Y-yes. I am a junior and I attend at Hinode high."

"Your grades look very good. What career path are you interested in?" He look up at her and it made Ema flinch more.

"U-um...I have not deiced yet...I know for sure I want to go college."

Mr. Kunishiro is expression less and looks back at the application flipping it.

"How well do you work with people?"

"I love helping people out. Especially my family."

"Tell me about your family?" He grabs his white coffee mug taking a long sip.

"I have 13 brothers."

"BFFFFTTTT!" he spits out his coffee and lands all over his wooden desk.

"AGH! ! Are you okay, sir! Here let me help you clean it up." Ponytail girly grab some tissues off his desk and started cleaning the mess up. Even the boss is completely shock of what he just heard. He is impress that she instantly started cleaning up without him saying anything.

"I am sorry sir, have I said something that made y-" she got cut off by his serious tone.

"No it's alright. You know what...I gotta say I was surprise learning about how many brother's you have ahem. But...You seem like a very helpful young lady and kind. I would highly appreciated it if you work at Frosty's."

Ema kept blinking her eyes multiple times before letting out a sunshine smile. "Thank you sir!"

"Interview is over you may go. Oh you start working by next week." Young man said wiping his coffee mouth.

Ponytail bow to him being so grateful and left Frosty's with an enormous smile.

* * *

*Ding*Ding*

Her cell phone is receiving a text. Curiously pulls out her baby pink phone and flip it.

_Did you get the job?_

"Fuuto?" Ema blurt out loud and thought of replying to him.

_Yeah! Thanks again for talking to Mr. Kunishiro for me. I don't know how to repay you._

Blink in the eye pop star replied back.

_Go on another date with me._

Ponytail girls cheeks turn neon pink and closed her eyes with embarrassment. After she can reply back he text her back.

_I was kidding...Anyway bye _

Mm? Was Fuuto serious or no? That's what Ema kept thinking while she walked back home.

* * *

Ema arrived back at the house and went straight to her room. She can not believe she is now offically working at Frosty's!

*Ring*Ring*

Ponytail heart race and looked at her phone. Caller ID Rio

"Hi Rio-chan what's up?" Ponytail said in a sweet voice.

"Good! I was calling to see if you're free? Our dance is this Saturday!" Her friend said with a hyper attitude.

Ema arose up on her bed and stare at her calendar and let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh. Your right it's in five days! How can I forget. Oh no..."

"Silly that's why I called you. Come on let's meet up at the mall ASAP."

"Alright. I will meet you there." Ponytail girl hung up the phone. Grab her purse and ran toward the door and collide to someone in front of the door.

"EE!" she made and landed on top of someone...

"Ow...Ema you okay?"

Slowly opening her chocolate eyes and pop as she notice who it's.

"Louis! Are you okay?"

Louis shyly smiled and nodded. "Yeah don't worry about it." He blushed of what he announce. "How much longer are we going to be in this position?"

Dumbstruck she look and made a louder squeal. Ema is legit laying on top of Louis.

"I-I am sorry!" Ema jumped off and ran away.

"Wait Ema!"

Too late she ran away in embarrassment.

* * *

*20 minutes*

Ponytail girl finally arrive at the Sunset mall. Ran into one of her good friends Rio. They have been good friends since middle school. Rio's long red hair flied as she made a turn to face her shy friend.

"Finally! You're here what took you so long." Her friend question.

It made Ema blushed more and all she said was. "S-Sorry I trip...haha."

Rio's green eyes squint and shrugged. "You're so clumsy...Anyway let's go shopping!"

"Yeah!" Ponytail cheered.

It took the girl's to find the perfect dress for themselves. They went to five different dress stores. After many try on's, and frustrations. The two finally found the right dress.

Ema found a long simple baby pink dress. It's a strapless, and have's thrills at the bottom. Rio ended up with a Navy blue sparkling dress.

"I am so happy we found a dress Rio-chan!" Ema smiled brightly as she crunch her bag with the dress inside.

"I know right! We got lucky...well somewhat." Rio hugged her bag.

Ema's eyes wonder around the stores till she spotted this one particular store. "Mm?"

"What?" her red head friend question.

"Let's go in that store."

* * *

Ema walked inside this mystical store with potions, statues, jewelry and exotic dresses. In the back room there is a red curtain curiously ponytail girl walked toward it and took a peek.

"Welcome to my fortune telling shop! Would you like to have a reading today?" A young fortune teller asked.

Rio peek next to Ema and nudge her. "Come on Ema! Try it out."

The shy girly girl sat on a purple chair and the fortune teller is swirling her sparkle baby blue crystal ball. She looked so awesome with her sparkle purple mask covering her mouth. Her pink bangs were showing and her outfit is pure white. The gold hoop earrings are eye catching and golden bracelts wrap around the young lady.

"Alright my dear...what kind of fortune would you like me to give to you?" Young fortune asked.

"Um...what kind's are there?" Girly girl asked.

"Wealthy, Lucky, Friendship, Future or Love."

Love huh?

"Ema totally do the love fortune!" Her hyper friend in courage.

"Yeah." Ema said shyly.

Fortune teller nodded and put her hands on the ball and closed her purple eyes. "MMMMMM." she kept making.

"My my..." Young woman said.

"What!?" both the teenagers blurted out loud.

"I never thought it would end up this way..." She kept going on.

"Tell me please!" Ema pleaded worried what she would find out.

"Well...my dear. You're going to be in love with five young men. Their going to love you back."

Ponytail girl's heart is racing uncontrollably and blushing.

"OMG you're so lucky Ema! Five guys love you!?" Rio said in a shocked tone.

"I can not tell you who they are...but I can give you their first letter in their name." Young fortune said while playing with her bracelet.

"Yes. Please tell me." Ema nervously asked.

Fortune teller took a deep breath.

" T, L, I, F, and Y."

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for taking so long! I have been focusing on my prom ^^ It's over but seriously it took a lot of my time deciding on the perfect dress, hair and nails! I had a blast! XD So I cant wait till Ema have's her dance. I guess you can call it a prom? Anyway the FIVE are finally revealed! Do you have a hint now? I wonder who team are you on? Lol thanks so much for reviewing and reading! :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	8. Yusuke's Conflict

Chapter 8: Yusuke's Conflict

Ema the confused girly is in the shower. Shampooing her long brunette hair and remembering what happened awhile ago...She can not believe that five guys would fall in love with her! The first letter in their names...her heart just race at the thought of T, L, I, F and Y. There is no way that it's the Asahina brothers it could be anyone. Over million's of guys have the same letter yeah that's it. Ema took a deep breath and rinse off the bubbly stuff of her pretty head.

After she was done in the shower she wanted to go and visit the sweet Louis. Only to ask if he can give her a braid. Ema's specialty is giving herself a side ponytail. Once in a while she would let her hair down usually she does for bedtime. That's the exact time in the household. After going up a floor she knocks on the door. No answer.

"Louis? It's me Ema."

No answer again... She became worried that Louis is mad at her of what happened earlier. She did not mean to run into him right in front of the doorway. That position they were in earlier was very awkward...After her remembering it once again she reached to her soft face and blush crazy.

"Ema?"

Girly turn around and smiled at the red head boy.

"Good evening, Yusuke!"

"Yeah...um what are you doing in front of Louis-nii-san's room?"

"Well I wanted to ask him if he can give me a braid. But..." She looks at the door and frowns.

Yusuke folded his arms. "He's working tonight."

Her head jump up and turned back to the shy Yusuke. "O-Oh really? I see...Well I guess I will skip the braid tonight." She is about to walk away till the fluster red head spoke up.

"U-Uh...! I-I can...give you a braid..."

Ema turns around and watching Yusuke blush shyly she giggle to herself and smiled. "Yes I would love one thank you Yusuke!"

"Y-Yeah...Let's go to my room."

* * *

They arrived in his room. In the room their is a huge TV by the left side, computer desk with a lot of text books and homework, a shelf where he reads his manga, a big bed with blue sheets on the right side of his room. The two sat in the middle of his room. Where there are two fluffy pillows they are sitting at.

In Yusuke's mind (OH MY GOSH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I OPEN MY BIG MOUTH AGAIN! AM I REALLY GOING TO TOUCH HER HAIR!? WHAT IF I SCREW UP! AGHHH! I AM NERVOUS JUST BEING ALONE WITH HER IN MY ROOM!)

The young red head took a silent deep breath slowly reached to her long hair. Instantly both of them blush of the instant touch. Yusuke wanted to faint at this very second but he just kept counting to himself to remain calm and slowly making a braid for the girly.

Chills are sending down to the quiet Ema giving her goose bumps. It's odd for her to feel this way...the way Yusuke is doing it is making her feel happy in the inside.

After about another few minutes the braid is done. Ema admire her braid and smiled at Yusuke.

"Thank you again, it's so pretty! Tell me who taught you?"

Yusuke removed his blue jacket and replied. "You can say I taught myself. I used to watch Louis-nii-san giving one with our mom. I thought it was pretty cool...so yeah. That's why I give myself braids I think is cool."

"Yes It's cool. I wish I learned how to do it...All I can do is give myself a ponytail." Ema played with her braid and Yusuke gaze became encouraging.

"Nah anyone can do it. Here let me teach you how!" The red head undo his small two braids and scoot closer to the girly. Blushed appeared on her face.

"Watch me how to do it." Yusuke show step by step how to do it. "Here now you try."

Ema became nervous she has never touch another boy's hair before...so she grab the red hair and it felt very soft. Slowly making a braid and finished!

"Haha no bad!" Yusuke says while giggling to the braid it's not perfect but you can tell it's a braid.

"Thank you, I still need to practice but I have a better idea how to do it."

* * *

*Knock*Knock*

"Come in!" Yusuke shouts being annoyed. He is enjoying his time with the brunette beauty.

It's the prince like Iori his smile is breath taken and Ema had a bright smile. "Good evening Iori!"

"Hi Ema here you are I have been looking for you." he closed the door behind him and sat between the two.

"O-Oh you have?" girly question confusion.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to make you a corsage for your dance. I know it's coming up..."

Yusuke body twitch and a sweat drop appeared on his face. (OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE STUPID DANCE! I STILL NEED A TUX!) Iori gaze to the freak out Yusuke. "Also, I can make you a boutonnière Yusuke or do you have a date to give you one?"

"N-No! I-I...don't have one..." he says in a low tone.

Ema was kind of surprised to hear that he didn't have one. They are both in the same vote.

"I see. Anyway Ema would you like me to make you one? All I need to know is the color of your dress." Prince like asked in the most sweetest tone.

"I would love one thank you! My dress is pink." she smiles.

"Good to know! Anyway I am going to leave you guys...see ya." Iori felt a little sad leaving. He got up and closed the door behind him.

"I better leave also, it's getting late. Thanks again Yusuke! I love my braid." Brunette blushed while closing her eyes. Yusuke blushed and shyly smiled.

"No prob...If you ever want a braid come find me." He felt very embarrassed for saying that.

"Haha sure will. Goodnight."

* * *

Next morning, Yusuke search the whole house to find Ukyo! Instead he ran into the twins.

"What's with you so early in the morning?" Azusa asked with confusion.

"MM! Looking for Ema?" Tsubaki teased.

Yusuke rolled his eyes with annoyance. "No! I am looking for Ukyo-nii-san...have you seen him?"

"Don't you remember he has a huge case. So he will be gone for a day." Azusa reassured his younger brother.

The panicky red head drop to his knees and whined. "WHY! WHY! Every time I need help from Ukyo-nii-san he is gone! Ugh!"

"Why do you need to see Ukyo-nii-san?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity.

"None of your business!" Yusuke storm out of the living room area. He needs advice...Ukyo is one of the brother's that give's advice. There is only one other person he will reach out too. He grab his red iphone out and dial his older brother's number.

*Ring*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hi Natsume-nii-san, it's Yusuke."

"Oh hello Yusuke. Is everything okay?"

"Can I talk to you? It's...kind of important."

"Sure come over to my place."

"Cool be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright bye."

They hung up the phone.

* * *

Yusuke arrived at Natsume's. He can not believe out of all his brother's only Natsume left the condo. Which always surprised him. His guess is because it can be crazy living there. Maybe he got annoyed with Tsubaki being a noisy/annoying fool. Well that's Yusuke thought anyway...

Ginger man open his door before the red head knock on the door. They both exchange a grin and proceed to talk inside. Natsume's cats came to the door rubbing their owner's legs. Did not dare to show kindness to the stubborn red head.

The two sat on the couch and about to have a bro talk.

"What's on your mind?" Natsume asked while leaning his head on his manly hand.

"Well...my dance is coming up...and I don't know what to wear...probably all the tux's are sold out. The other main thing is...well...I don't have a date..." Yusuke became red of the face being shy.

Natsume smiles and says. "I see, well I bet any of us brothers can loan you one to borrow. So who cares that you don't have a date."

"I do! Everyone's going to have a date except me..." Yusuke frowns.

"Does Ema have a date?"

His heart started to race after hearing 'her' name...deep down he wants to ask...back then when they were only just classmates he wanted to ask her out to the dance and then confess his feelings to her. But...it's different now by being related well almost.

"I don't know..." Yusuke said dumbly.

"I advise you should go with her. Besides...you did not hear this from me...Tsubaki was planning on taking her." Natsume has a sweat drop at the back of his head and sighs.

Red heads face was priceless of shocked and stood up. "NO WAY! That's not going to happen! I will take her!" Whoops he admits it.

"Then it's settle. Go with Ema and borrow one of our tux's. Try to match with her. Do you have any idea what color of dress she is wearing?" Ginger question.

"Uhhhhh pink." He folded his arms and looking at one of the cats that just jump on the sofa and cuddle with Natsume.

"Any color is fine. Maybe asked Subaru if you can borrow his. Your sizes should be able to match."

"Alright! Thanks Natsume-nii-san! I better go. I want to go and ask Ema now!" Red head ran so fast that he stomp on one of the cats tail.

"MEOOOOOOOWWWW!" the cat attack Yusuke's face.

"AGHHHHH!" he screams.

"TSUBAKI STOP!" Natsume screams and tries to take the cat off of the poor Yusuke.

"AGH! TSUBAKI YOU WILL HANT ME FOREVER!" The red head whines.

* * *

*An Hour has pass*

The red head finally is home it took awhile because he bought her a bracelet to match her dress...it was Natsume's suggestion. Out searching for the ponytail beauty. He look everywhere and ran into Wataru.

"Hi Yu-nii-san!" Wataru ran and hugged his older brother.

"Hey Watoru. Have you seen Ema?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah outside. She just got home. But-" the little pinky got cut off by his anxious older brother.

"Cool! Thanks!" red head ran outside and saw Ema. Before he can shout her name someone else is with her...it's some other dude.

Ema felt a presence she turned and form a smile. "Yusuke how are you doing?"

The red head slowly walked over to the girly and this other dude.

"Fine...who is this?" question in a cold tone.

"O-Oh this is..." Ema got cut off and the guy said it.

"Name is Jiro. I am Ema's date to the dance."

That point Yusuke hopes are completely destroyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG! POOOR YUSUKE! . I wanted to make his conflict dramatic you know? Did I succeed? You will get too see the flashback of how Jiro asked Ema to the dance. He will not be no one special! Just making that clear. My favorite part in this chapter is when Yusuke gave a braid to Ema. It was sooo cute! Also, I love Natsume's cats! I wonder why he name them Tsubaki and Azusa? It never fully explained in the anime. All we got was 'a long story.' If any of you guys know please tell me I am curious! Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
